When Courage Falters
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: Tai is going to tell Sora how he feels but can't seem to. Taiora romance fic, free of any other couples.
1. When Courage Falters

When Courage Falters

It was a sunny afternoon in Odaiba and no one was enjoying it more than the chosen teenagers who were in the park, what few of them could make it that is. Tai and Matt sat on a bench enjoying the rays, well Matt was anyway, Tai was a little preoccupied by the sight of his one true love, Sora Takenouchi. Of course Tai was too big a chicken to actually tell her, so he simply watched her out of the corner of his eyes, however this wasn't subtle enough to hide it from the bearer of friendship who sat next to him.

"You know Tai" Matt said "If you like her that much, just go over there and…"

"Yeah?" Tai said, expecting some profound wisdom

"Lay a wet one on 'er!" Mat smirked

Tai face faulted and was about to shout at Matt when he said "Relax man, I was joking. You really should go and talk to her though. Everyone knows you like her, well except her that is. What I mean is that if she really means that much to you then you should go tell her, who knows she might like you too." 'Of course I do, and she _does_ like you, I just had to promise to never tell you.' Matt added in his head

"You think so?" Tai said as he looked back at Sora, who gazed back at him and smiled a deep caring smile that spurred Tai into action. He stood up, his determination as unbreakable as the Great Wall of China, and began walking towards her. Each step, however, caused his determination to soften until it was as fragile as a pain of glass, then came the rock to smash it to bits.

"Hey Tai! I've got an emergency!" shouted Izzy

Tai sighed in relief and ran over to Izzy "What? What's going on?"

"My laptop's battery is about to die, and my apartment building is being fumigated!" Izzy said hurriedly

Tai smirked and was about to suggest that he simply stop working until he could go home but as he opened his mouth to say the words, all that came out was "You can use an outlet at my place."

"Thanks Tai!" Izzy cheered

They walked out of the park and Sora cast Tai a confused look while Matt gave him one of disappointment.

"So Tai" Izzy said as they walked "What were you doing before I called you?"

"Matt and I were soaking in the sun." Tai said

"After that I mean, you were walking towards Sora." Izzy said

"Like you said, walking." Tai said as they approached his door.

Izzy knew he was hiding something, and even though he had a pretty good idea what, he would respect Tai's privacy and not pry.

When Tai opened the door Kari ran out of his room looking very concerned "Tai! Come quick there's something wrong with Agumon, he de-digivolved to Koromon and then to Botamon, and he looks really sick!"

"What?" Tai asked as he ran into his room and saw that Kari hadn't been lying. There on his bed lay his very ill friend.

"Tai, this is serious, if we don't do something quick then one of you is in big trouble!" Izzy said

"What do you mean one of us?" Tai said

"Our bond with our Digimon, when there's something wrong with one of us, the other suffers. You are either not acting like yourself, or you are in grave danger." Izzy said

Tai clenched his fists and looked at his feet as Kari walked up to him and said "Tai if you don't tell her now then we could lose Agumon."

"I know that Kari! But what am I supposed to do? Just walk up to her and say 'Oh hey there Sora, oh, by the way, did I mention I'm in love with you?'"

"You're in what?" Tai heard Sora's voice in the door way to his room

He turned around and saw Sora standing there looking shocked. Kari picked up Botamon and bumped Tai and whispered "You can do it Tai" then made a motion to indicate that everyone who wasn't Tai or Sora should leave the room and give them some privacy. Kari, along with Botamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Gatomon, and Biyomon left the room and shut the door behind them.

"Is that true Tai?" Sora asked

Tai let out a sigh and then looked up straight into Sora's eyes and the Crest of Courage began to glow on his chest "Yeah, it is Sora. Ever since I met you, I knew you were the only girl for me."

"Botamon, Digivolve to… Koromon! Koromon Digivolve to… Agumon!"

They heard the call through the apartments thin walls and smiled. Tai smiled because his friend was safe, Sora did because she knew what she was going to do next, and the Crest of Love was already beginning to glow.

"Now what?" Tai asked

"This." Sora said as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Tai and kissed him passionately. Tai quickly shook off his shock and kissed her back as the glow of their crest grew brighter and brighter.

--

DT: HA! I said I'd rewrite it didn't I? Well this is only chapter one, I'll work on the rest another time.


	2. When Friendship Becomes Something More

When Courage Falters 2

When Courage Falters

Chapter 2: When Friendship becomes something more

Three Years Later

Tai Kamiya woke at his usual late hour, but this was not your usual day. Today he was going to propose to Sora, the girl he loved and the one he had tried so hard to keep happy for the past three years. A lot had changed from that faithful day when Sora had walked in on Tai talking about his feelings for her. It had been a rocky start, but once they got past the mental blocks that they had set up when they were "just friends" everything was great. They hardly ever argued anymore, and when they did, it was more playful that serious. For instance, not two days ago they had an "argument" about getting more serious. Sora won, like she usually did, but she didn't know what it made Tai do. The very next day after work he had bought her an engagement ring. It was gold with a flawless sparkling Diamond on top and pure red Rubies going far enough down the band to give the illusion of wrapping it all the way, but in truth stopped where Sora's fingers would rest against it.

Tai had hidden it well and was sure that Sora wouldn't see it until he showed it to her. Tai got out of bed and walked down the stairs of their new apartment, the two had been living together quite happily for some time now. Tai saw Sora in the living room getting ready to leave for work. Tai kissed her on the cheek and said "Happy Anniversary Sora."

She smiled and turned around and said playfully "What no gift?" Tai smiled back and handed Sora a small box (not a ring box sized, like, half a shoe box) wrapped in shiny golden paper with a red ribbon wrapping around it ending in a cute bow on top. Sora smiled and carefully untied the ribbon and peeled off the paper. She opened the box to see several papers. The first was a signed note from her boss telling her she had the day off. The second was a picture of Sora's favorite Day Spa/Salon with writing on the back that read "All day treatment: the works" written in an ink that Sora recognized came from Tai's favorite pen. The third and final paper was a picture of a car and another message that read "Your ride to the last part of the best day of your life" again written it Tai's pen's ink. Sora hugged Tai tightly and gave him a kiss then said "Thank you Tai. But where is the car going to take me?"

"That, dear Sora, is my little secret, but trust me, you'll love it." Tai said while he winked at her.

"One more question, how'd you get Yoko to give me the day off?' Sora questioned, normally her boss was quite the bitch.

Tai thought back…

Tai walked into the small office in the back of the shop. He had an appointment with Sora's Boss, Yoko Ranpo, to try and get her to give Sora their Anniversary off. Based on what Sora had said about the woman, he would have to resort to using methods such as bribery to get what he wanted. Yoko spotted him and gestured toward the chair across her desk. Tai sat down and thanked her for her time.

"Yes, yes Mr. Kamiya. You are one of our most valuable customers, and if you have a complaint, you deserve to talk to the top." Yoko said kindly.

It was true that Tai patroned the shop often, but it was to support Sora, not the surly woman who sat in front of Tai. "Well, I don't have a complaint, to be honest, I have a favor to ask." Tai said, trying to stay on her good side, if he did he might get to keep his wallet at its current width, and he'd need every cent for his plan.

"Oh? And what is it?" Yoko asked

"Well it's about your employee Sora Takenouchi, I wanted to ask if you could give her next Wednesday off." Tai said, trying to remain level, but friendly.

Yoko railed an eyebrow at his request "And why, if you don't mind my asking, do you care what day she has off?"

Tai went slightly ridged, he hadn't planned for this. So Tai told her the only thing he could think of, the truth. "Well, Sora and I have been dating for nearly 3 years now, in fact next Wednesday is our Anniversary, and I wanted to give he the best day of her life."

"And that doesn't include working." Yoko said, showing the side of her that made Tai understand why Sora didn't care for the woman.

"Well… no, I had planned to send her to a day-spa, then take her out to dinner, then…." Tai stopped.

"Then what, Mr. Kamiya?" Yoko said, Tai could have sworn he saw fangs in her mouth when she spoke.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell her, and give her the day off." Tai said, hoping curiosity would get the better of the woman.

She paused and then reached for a pen and jotted down a note address to Sora informing her that she didn't have to work that day, Yoko then proceeded by saying, "That is what you want, and I promise I wont say anything to her. But now you have to pay up on your side of the bargain."

"Al right, you win. I'm going to ask Sora to marry me." Tai said he inwardly chuckled, it wasn't her that had won, and it was Tai.

The woman smiled and pushed the paper to Tai. Turned her chair around to face the window, then said "If you have no other business with me, I would ask you to leave now, our meeting has put me behind on my work."

"Thank you very much" Tai said bowing.

Back in the present, Tai chuckled and said "Magic."

Sora laughed too. That was Tai's way of saying 'I'm not telling you.' Except saying it was magic was sweeter and didn't get them into an "argument". Sora kissed him on the cheek and walked back upstairs to their room to change out of her work clothes. When she was gone Agumon and Biyomon walked into the living room. Both of them knew what Tai was planning, Tai had told them so no unexpected actions on their part could ruin any phase of the plan. In fact, both of them were going to be away for the day, tutoring young Digimon and their partners. Izzy had opened a Digi-Dojo to teach people how to treat their partners, he did it to help people new with the whole "Digimon" thing, but it also helped fund his research. The Digidestind often taught classes but today it was just going to be young partner Digimon, their human counterparts were going with Izzy to see his map of the Digital world, or as much of it that was done anyway.

Soon enough Sora came back into the living room looking like her usual stunning self. She walked over to Tai and gave him another kiss before leaving for the spa. Tai watched her go and then waited for another couple of minutes before he left too. There was still something he needed to do.


	3. When Love Flourishes

When Courage Falters

When Courage Falters

Chapter 3: When Love Flourishes

Sora was at her favorite Day Spa/Salon all expenses paid for by Tai. She was getting her feet scrubbed and her hair washed as she thought 'I wonder what Tai has planned for me next? Knowing him it'll be something romantic, it'll be dinnertime when the car arrives, and based on how much he had to have spent to send me here it'll be high end. Maybe that new restaurant near the beach? Oh, I hope not, I don't know if I want him spending all this money on me. I sure he'd say if I'm happy then his money was well spent, but I don't need nice things or places to be happy, I just need him'

Meanwhile Tai was walking through the mall trying to remember where it was that Sora had said it. He walked up and down the length of the place damn near 10 times, until he saw his sister there with TK and the other new Digidestined. Kari ran up to her brother and hugged him, it had been a while since the last time she's seen him. "Hey Tai! What are you doing back in Odaiba? I thought you and Sora lived in Shibura." Kari said

"We do, but I was looking for something here." Tai said.

"Something for Sora?" Kari teased, "Agumon told me what you're planning."

Tai was half amused, half annoyed. He had trusted Agumon to keep it a secret, but then again, Tai knew Agumon too well to not know that he couldn't keep his mouth shut, especially if there was food involved. Tai sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm looking for this dress she wanted a while ago."

Yolei walked up and said, "I know the one you're talking about, Mimi and I were with you guys that day, remember?"

Tai laughed, "My arms are still sore from carrying all your junk, how could I forget?"

"Well if it's junk then I guess you shouldn't buy Sora that dress, then I guess I don't need to show you were it is." Yolei said as if stating facts.

Tai back tracked very quickly, living with Sora taught him to do it quickly and well whenever he said something stupid. "Junk? Did I say that? I meant stuff."

All the second generation Digidestined laughed. "Ok, Tai, I'll show you the shop it's in." Yolei said walking away with everyone following her.

She stopped in front of a shop that Tai had passed several times on his own, but the dress wasn't in the window like it had been before.

"It's gone…" Tai said

"No it isn't Goggle head. They're just not displaying it in the window" Kari laughed

Davis laughed and said "And they call me stupid!"

"But Davis" Cody chimed in "Don't you aspire to be like Tai?"

Everyone laughed at his observation and Davis' oversight. Tai walked into the shop and it felt strongly like when he was walking into Myotismon's castle, enemy territory. He laughed at the thought and asked the woman behind the counter about the dress. She looked at him slightly confused but got it anyway. Tai bought the dress and Kari said "I know she'll love it Tai" having seen the look on the woman's face and drawing the conclusion that she thought Tai was going to wear the dress himself. She laughed at the image.

They left the shop and Tai left the mall after telling Kari to give their parents his love. Tai arrived at the spa when Sora was receiving her massage, she was in a different room so she didn't see Tai give the dress to the woman in front instructing her to give it to Sora in place of the clothes she wore in. Tai then drove over to the Rent-a-car and got the car he reserved for the night, a Blue Dodge Viper Coupe with a black stripe up the middle of the Car. He grinned at the car; he would be driving Sora to dinner in style.

Sora's day of pampering ended in the Hot Tub of the Spa. It was the most relaxing thing she could have asked for. When it was nearing time for her ride to arrive she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked to where she had left her clothes, but instead found a wonderful Red dress and a note from "the management". "A young man came in while you were busy and left this for you. He instructed you wear it for the remainder of the evening." Stupid Tai, he can't disguise his handwriting, especially if he uses his favorite pen. She wore the dress, something she would have never done a few years prior. When she walked into the parking lot she saw Tai in the car from the picture. He was wearing a black suit jacked, white shirt, and black tie. Sora also noticed something that made her giggle. Tai had obviously tried to do something with his hair but failed, it was still a mess, just a slightly less out of order mess than before. She walked up to the vehicle and kissed Tai on the cheek. Then got in the passenger seat.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Sora asked; the question had been eating at her all day.

"No" Tai said smiling "If I did, it'd ruin the surprise."

Sora was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't know their destination until they arrived.

As they drove Sora began to recognize certain things, then when they drove by a park she saw someone she thought she knew. She looked again and saw Kari in the park. That was when she knew where they were.

"Tai Kamiya. Did you drive us back to our home town?" Sora asked kindly.

Tai chuckled "Well the place I have in mind is nothing like anything in the Shibaura district."

A few short minutes later Tai parked the car in front of the most romantic restaurant in all of Odaiba. The food wasn't the best in Tokyo, and there were more romantic places in other districts, but this place was special for Tai and Sora. It had been where they had their first date. The two walked into the "älskar den" It was a Swedish name that roughly translated into "Love the One". Tai and Sora spent the dinner chatting about this and that and after they paid, Tai brought up the future.

"Sora, were do you see yourself in the next couple of years?" Tai asked

Sora blushed slightly and said "I don't know, out of that shop, for sure, but…"

"Well Sora, I know exactly were I want to be, and I want to invite you to go there with me." Tai said

Sora was awe struck "What are you saying Tai?"

"This." Tai then picked up his fork and tapped it to the side of his glass getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant. He stood up and said "I'm sorry to take you away from what I can assume for most of you is a great date, but I've always been one to do things in front of an audience" At this point Sora was blushing fiercely and trying to get Tai to sit down but he ignored her attempts instead pulling her to her feet and continuing loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sora, I've loved you for longer that I can remember, we've had our good times and our bad, but through it all you deemed that I was good enough to date an angle like you, and I've tried to be as good to you as you always were to me. So now I stand here in front of everyone to ask you the biggest question any man can ask a woman." Tai took her hand, knelt down on one knee, took the small box from his jacket pocket, opened it, and said, "Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?"

The people in the restaurant were totally silent, even the ones who were, at first, angry with Tai for interrupting their dinner were totally silent. Sora stood there trying to make sense of what Tai had just said. She looked at the ring, it was beautiful, Tai must have spent most of his year's income on it. Then she looked at Tai, but instead of the goofy boyfriend that she normally saw when she looked at him, she saw a determined man. A man, who had bravely stood in front of strangers and proclaimed love for her in front of them all. She saw a man who was offering her the rest of his life in exchange for the rest of hers. She looked into his eyes and saw her answer. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she smiled and said, "You idiot, of course I will."

Everyone cheered, Tai slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to look her in the eyes then he heard a familiar voice yell a familiar sentence. "Hey Tai! Lay a wet one on her!" Matt yelled from the other side of the restaurant, neither Tai nor Sora had seen him there, but Tai decided to heed his advice without question, he kissed Sora in front of all of the restaurant patrons, who just cheered louder and the sight.

DT: So that's where I'll end it for now. I've got plans for more, but I think I'll wait, work on a different project for a while. I hope you enjoyed these past two installments, I really do, I had to do a lot of homework for them, like what the neighbor district of Odaiba is, what's the real name of the banshee from GTA 4, what "Love the One" is in Swedish, I really did a lot of research. So anyway I hope you liked it and I'll see you all next time.

Now, for a last thing: I under no state or law own any character in the story above. (God, I hate having to write that………)


	4. When Knowledge Shines

When Courage Falters

When Courage Falters

Chapter 4: When Knowledge Shines

Sora browsed through the Wedding catalogue looking over the dresses and other such things with Tai next to her not even pretending to look at the small book. "Tai." Sora pleaded "Aren't you going to look through this with me?"

Tai smiled and said "As much as I love doing anything with you, no. Our wedding day will be all about you, so I think its fair that you choose every aspect of it."

"That's not going to stop me from asking you about everything, you know that right?" Sora said

"That's not going to stop me from saying "yes" to everything you choose." Tai said

Sora laughed "All right, what do you think of these napkins?"

"They're almost as beautiful as you" Tai said. That was his strategy, tell her that her choice was good and then compliment her. It was working so far.

"So how about these for you and you're groomsmen" Sora asked turning to a picture of several men wearing pure white tuxedos with pink ties and white fedoras with a pink ribbon around the brim.

"No" Tai said, "I'm not going to wear that, nor will I condemn my friends to that fate."

Sora laughed loudly "I know, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention. You can pick what you want to wear, I just get to tell you if I'll let you or not."

"Drat" Tai said, "That means I wont get to wear my silly floppy hat, I guess I'll call Matt and tell him not to bring his either."

Sora laughed again "Alright Jungo the Clown, what DO you want to wear?"

Tai picked up the book and glanced through it then stopped on a page and showed it to Sora "That" he said. The picture had a man wearing a Black Tuxedo Jacket, Black slacks, and Orange button up, and a red tie. It was a good combination with Sora's bridesmaids, who were wearing Red dresses with an orange stripe crossing from their right shoulder to their left hip.

Sora smiled at Tai's choice "It'll do, but you owe me." In truth it had been the one she wanted in the first place, but if she could get something out of Tai for it, then she wasn't going to pass it up.

The rest of the day continued much the same way, Sora picking things, Tai saying they were great, and Sora testing Tai to make sure he was paying attention on some level.

Later that night Tai bid Sora goodnight as he left for his Bachelor's Party. Sora giggled and told him "Don't have too much fun!"

Tai smiled and said "You wont be there, so how can I?" That was what she loved about Tai, the little things he said and did that made her feel special.

Tai arrived a short while later at the juice bar that Matt had told them the party was at. Inside Tai saw Matt, Izzy, TK, Davis, Ken, and even Joe waiting for him. Matt had planned for the party to occur at a juice bar so TK, Davis, and Ken could attend. The night consisted mainly of drinking non-alcoholic beverages, reminiscing, and towards the middle Tai being humiliated by the female "entertainers" who worked at the bar. (To keep this at a "T" rating I'll not say what happened, but let's just say that Tai won't be living it down for a while.) Because he had everyone there already he decided to talk to them about being Groomsmen. "So guys" Tai began "I've already chosen Matt as my best man, but I was thinking about who I want to be my Groomsmen."

"Tai, with all do respect, I think I should step back as a choice" Ken said, "I'm honored to be going at all, and am grateful for being invited to… this… But I don't think we've known one another long enough for me to stand up there."

"That's very mature, Ken" Izzy said

"I would want to Tai, but I'm allergic to standing in front of audiences" Joe said

They all laughed, and knew that Joe couldn't be telling the truth, but Tai knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't enjoy the attention. Tai looked at the three remaining men. Sora was going to have three bridesmaids so it would be perfect. "I'm thinking TK, Izzy, and…" Tai pretended to be thinking, Davis looked like he was about to explode, this was pay back for what he had the bar employees do. "Davis." Tai finished. Davis jumped out of his seat with exuberance.

"So who's walking with who?" Matt asked.

"Well you are walking with Mimi, she's Sora's Maid of Honor. TK will walk with my sister" Tai said, then looked over to Davis "You'll walk with Yolei, and Izzy can walk with June." Ever since June had stopped stalking Matt, she and Sora had become good friends.

Davis said what everyone knew he was going to and was in fact waiting for him to say, "Why can't I walk with Kari?"

Tai turned to him "Because TK has known her longer."

Davis looked upset and to cheer him up Joe said, "Well you might not get to walk with his sister, but be happy that he isn't having you walk with yours."

Everyone laughed, including Davis, he knew Tai was right, and a bit later Tai told them where to get measured for their tuxedos.

Everyone left the bar at closing having had a good time all around.

Tai woke the next day later than usual. Sora had already left for work and left a note for Tai. "Izzy called, he told me to tell you that class will be starting late today. Be at the Dojo at 3:00. Love, Sora " Tai looked at the note and then notice something at the bottom "PS I left you some breakfast on the stove." Tai walked into the kitchen and saw a scramble in a pan in on top of the stove. He ate breakfast, got dressed and left with Agumon at 2:30.

It was a rather uneventful day of teaching. Tai lectured on Digivolution among other things. The only thing that happened was after class a student came up to Tai and asked him "Is it true what I heard?"

Tai smiled at the young child "You're going to have to be more specific Yorichi."

The girl blushed and said, "About you and Sora-Sensei, I heard you were getting married."

Tai laughed and said, "You heard right. Word gets around quick around here."

When Tai got home he saw Sora cooking dinner. He walked into the kitchen and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I've got the cooking under control but if you want to set the table…" Sora said as she flipped the contents of the pan in front of her.

Tai walked into the dining room portion of the living room and put down all the plates and silver ware. Then Tai got an idea and grabbed some candles, placed them in elegant holders and lit them with his orange Zippo that he had his crest engraved on. Tai and Sora ate their dinner by candle light that night. Life was great for the couple in the week leading up to their wedding, they didn't even have one "argument". The day before their wedding Tai noticed Sora acting strange. He asked her about it after dinner.

"Sora, what's bothering you?" Tai asked

"Nothing Tai." Sora said smiling, it was obviously fake.

Tai frowned and said "Don't lie to me Sora, I know you too well to not be able to tell."

Sora's fake smile faded and she looked down "Tai… I don't know, I guess it's just cold feet…"

Tai wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. But before he could say anything Sora said "I talked to Mimi, and she assured me it was just that, I love you Tai, and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, I've just feeling a bit unnerved right now."

"Cold feet huh?" Tai said, "Lets fix that." Tai grabbed her feet and began massaging them, he knew that Sora's feet were her most ticklish spot and he began dusting his fingers over the bottoms before long. She was laughing and trying to pull her foot away from Tai, when it didn't work, she began to fight back by tickling Tai just below his rib cage, his most ticklish spot. Before long the two were in the middle of a tickle war and Sora forgot all about her cold feet. It ended with Sora sitting on top of Tai kissing him gently. Now she saw just how right Mimi had been.


	5. When Sincerity Blossoms

When Sincerity Blossoms

When Courage Falters

Chapter 5: When Sincerity Blossoms

Sora stood in front of a mirror looking at herself, a flowing white gown added to her beauty and a white veil rested atop her head. Even though she was not one for makeup she wore a small amount that her mother had put on her. Mimi stood in the dressing room with her and admired the dress.

"You look great Sora, I'm sure Tai'll love it." She said.

Sora smiled and said "Thanks Mimi."

It was at that minute that Kari walked into the small room and said "It's time, Sora"

Sora turned around and hugged Mimi. "Thanks for everything Mimi" Sora said, "You've always been there for me, even the times I didn't want you to be, you were always there."

Mimi smiled and hugged her friend back tears rolling down her cheeks. "Your welcome Sora, it means a lot to hear you say that. But this is your day, so get out there and go to your man."

Sora nodded and as she walked out she hugged Kari and said "You've always been like a little sister to me, I'm so happy that you could be here."

Kari hugged her back and said, "I wouldn't've missed it for the world. Now get going so we can really be sisters."

Tai Stood at the alter, his friends and family sitting a few feet away. Angemon and Angewomon were floating above the arch adding a touch of holiness to the casual out-door ceremony. Beneath the angelic Digimon stood Gennia who Tai and Sora had asked to wed them. Behind all the other guests sat Ken in front of an organ. He saw the single to begin playing the wedding song. As he played the song Mimi and Matt walked down the Isle, followed by Izzy and June, followed by TK and Kari, then Davis and Yolei, then the Ring Bearer, Tai's little cousin, walked with the Flower Girl, Sora's little cousin, finally Sora herself walked down the isle escorted by her father. When Tai saw her, he could believe his eyes, she looked stunning, not that she didn't always, but she was just… wow… When she reached the alter Haruhiko let go of his daughter and bowed to Tai who mirrored the gesture. He then took the open seat next to Sora's mother.

Gennia began his speech "For those of you that do not know me I am Gennia and have know these two for a long time. I guided them when they adventured in the Digital World, and I was among those who chose them for the task." He paused for a moment then continued "But this isn't about me. This is about these two before you. They have invited us all to the most important day of their lives to allow us to watch as they proclaim their undying love for one another and vow to spend the remainder of their days together. During their adventures in the digital world and they're lives after I watched as these two became closer and closer and I knew that this day would come. I watched, as Tai gathered his courage and asked Sora to marry him. Now I stand here and watch once more as they take the biggest step of their lives. Now I believe the bride and groom have prepared vows to exchange with one another. As is customary with my people, the bride will go first."

Sora grabbed Tai's hand, looked into his deep brown eyes and said "Tai, I have known you for as long as I can remember. You have always been the man that I loved. When I was little, even though I was something of a "Tomboy" I still had fantasies about my wedding, and in every single one of them you were the one standing on the alter with me. When we were in the Digital World I always knew I could count on you, and when you disappeared, I was lost. The long months spent without you were the hardest of my life. I missed you so bad it hurt, but when you came back you saved me from myself and helped me discover the love I had in me, and now I know it is all for you. You were always my rock, Taichi Kamiya, and I will always love you."

Gennia turned to Tai, indicating it was his turn to speak.

"Sora, I can remember the fist time I saw you. It was way back when I still thought girls were icky and had cooties. But when I saw you on the soccer field kicking butt, I fell head over heels for you. From that moment on you were the only girl for me. As I got to know you, you changed my perspective on girls all together. When we went to the digital world I knew that I had to protect you, no matter what, not that you needed it, but I just felt that I needed to. Sora, from the day I saw you, you were my purpose in living and the source of my courage. If I didn't have you I would be lost. I love you Sora Takenouchi, and I always have."

Gennia then motioned to the Ring bearer who walked up to Tai and Sora who took their counterpart's ring. Gennia then said, "Sora, do you take this man, to have and to hold, so long as you both may live?"

"I do," She said Tai slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Tai, do you take this woman, to have and to hold, so long as you both may live?"

"I do," He said as Sora placed his ring on his finger.

"Then by the power invested by me, by the Harmonious Ones, I proclaim you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tai pulled Sora closer to him and pushed the veil away from her face and kissed her as everyone cheered as Angemon and Angewoman shot arrows of courage and love into the sky.

After what seemed like one million photographs Tai and Sora joined everyone inside the dining hall. Tai, Sora, and their respective bridesmaids and groomsmen sat at a table visible to all others. After eating a micraphone was brought to the newly wed's table and given to Matt for his best man's speech. He took it and stood up as everyone hushed and focused on him.

"I've known Tai and Sora for years. We've gone to the same school since kindergarden, I was with them when we all went to the digital world, and I saw them get closer and closer. I was fortunite enough to get to watch Tai propose to Sora, though I knew this day was coming long before I witnessed that. We all used to tease Tai and Sora about being destined to be together, because even as kids, we could see the love they shared. So I would like to propose a toast to the newly weds!" It was at this point everyone grabbed their drink "May they live long and never lose sight of what's important!" a few people muttered "Here, here." Before drinking, but everyone did take a sip.

The mic was then passed to Izzy "I met Tai and Sora at summer camp, and to be honest Tai came off a little on the dull side, and Sora seemed weird. But as we adventured together, my first impressions were proved wrong. Tai's quick and desiseve decisions saved us all many times, and Sora proved that she was a very careing and strong-willed individual, she really was like a mom to us, especially when we were all seperated and she saved many of us from ourselves. I first knew that something special was between them a few months after we had been home. I had discovered a threat on the internet and when we tried to gather the others Tai had me call Sora, and after a bit of a fiasco, Tai explained that she was angry at him because he bought her a Hair clip. Now I don't care how irrational you are, you don't get angry over a hair clip unless you've got feelings for the person, and Tai was so upset about it that I knew he had feelings for her too. I was fortinute enough to be in the room when Tai confessed his feelings for Sora, even if I did leave to give them privicy short there after." Izzy raised his glass to signle another toast. "May their life together be long and Prodigious!" People were confused, as most of them had never heard the word "prodigious" before, but they drank never the less.

It was TK's turn next "Tai has always been like my second brother. We used to play together when we lived in Highton Veiw Terrice and when we went to summer camp I had the most fun I can remember. I met Sora there and she acted like my big sister, I was too young at the time to see anything between them and as I grew their emotions did too, I didn't notice it as much as the others because it was always there, and when I heard they were dating I was surpirsed that I wasn't surprised. I guess I just always thought of them as a couple, even when they weren't one." TK finished without a toast and handed the mic to Davis.

"I met Tai through Soccer and I guess you could say I idolize him. I kinda looked up to him as my mentor, and when I went to the digital world I inherited the crest of courage from him, and something just as important. Those of you that knew Tai when he was younger know he used to wear a pair of goggles, well he gave me those to symbolize that I was the leader of the new group." Davis reached in his jacket and took out the legendary goggles "Well now I think it's time I returned them." Davis handed the goggles to Tai who got up and gave him a "Man hug"

The mic was passed back to the other side of the table as it was Mimi's turn to talk. "Sora has always been like a sister to me. When we were little we were total opposites, but as we grew, we began to take bits of each other's personality into our own. Sora became more girly, and I became more individual and stong willed. We are still very different, but I like to think we took the others greatest trait and made it our own." Mimi was crying too much to continue and just yelled "I love you, Sora!" as she grabbed Sora in a sisterly hug.

June then took the mic and said "I really have the least to say of anyone at this table. I didn't share any adventure with Sora or Tai, I didn't have any life changing event, I met them at a Teenage Wolves concert, I was kinda a freak back then, a total groopie, and at fist I didn't like Sora, because I thought she liked Matt, but when I saw her with Tai, I knew it wasn't true. As time went on I grew out of my "Groopie phase" with Sora's help, after that we became good friends, and I am honored to be standing up here on her most important day."

June sat down and handed the mic to Kari. "I've known Tai and Sora all my life. Literaly, they were both at the hospitle when I was born. Even as an infant I knew that they were going to be together forever. As time went on I watched them grow closer and closer, and I was so happy when they finally admited how much they loved each other. Sora's always been the big sister I didn't have and now I'm proud she's my real sister. I hope, one day when I'm sitting in her seat she'll be right here to support me, just like she always has." She was tearing up slightly and Sora gave her a hug too.

Yolei got the mic last at the table. "Sora was my mentor when I went to the digital world. I inherited her crest and she always supported my efforts, in all my pursits, not just the digital ones. She was always there for me when I needed her, and I can never thank her enough for it." Deciding it had been too long since the last toast she raised her glass and said "To Taichi and Sora Kamiya!" it was a simple toast, but it had a certain power to it.

The mic was now passed around the audience allowinng anoyone else to speak. Sora's father said some words, as did Tai's mother. A few other people spoke here and there, and at one point even Agumon took the mic and said a few words. When all the speaches were done the DJ played a slow song and said it was time for the traditional first dance between the new couple. Tai and Sora walked onto the dance floor and dance silently ignoring all the onlookers. Several dances later found Tai and Sora feeding each other cake. Then a few more songs later the DJ announced that it was time for the throwing of the bouquet and garder. Tai and Sora stood in front of a long line of women who were all anxesouly waiting for their chance to get the flowers. Sora turned around and threw the aragment behind her, it flew threw the air and landed in the waiting hands of Kari. Then after the woman cleared away Sora sat on a nearby chair and lifted her dress to expose the deep red garder on her thigh as the single men gathered. Tai grabbed it with his teeth and whipped his head to throw it at his friends it bounced off the chest of Izzy they all looked at it and none of them made a move to pick it up, then Tai said, "It hit you Izzy, that's as good at catching it!" Izzy mubled something and picked up the small sliky ring. He, along with Kari, joined Tai and Sora for a customary picture, showing the catchers and the newly weds. When the cerimony was over Tai and Sora ran outside and hopped in the very same car that Tai had rented to take on their last date as boyfriend and girlfriend, Tai had found it at a used car dealership and couldn't resist. They drove off into the distance with people cheering after them.


	6. When Reliability is Tested

When Courage Falters

When Courage Falters

Chapter 6: When Reliability is Tested

Tai woke up and gazed at the sleeping form next to him. His wife. They had been married for almost 2 years now, but their love had never been stronger. Tai watched as Sora slept serenely next to him, and his eyes fell of her swollen belly. She was pregnant with their first child and Tai had never been prouder or happier. He stroked her head gently and kissed her belly before getting up and going into the kitchen to make breakfast. He had to make it before she woke up, because Tai didn't like her working too much and if he waited for her to wake up she'd insist that she cook. Sora had been growing more and more stubborn lately, Tai guessed it was due to her pregnancy.

Sora awoke gently and heard clinking from the kitchen. She groaned, she had failed to awake before Tai again, and once again he was cooking her breakfast. She cursed and heaved herself out of bed. When she walked into the living room she could see Tai working diligently on the meal. She walked up to him and said, "You don't have to do that you know."

Tai kept his focus on his cooking but managed to say "Yes I do. Besides I'm almost done."

Sora sighed, if she had caught him half-way through the cooking then she would have made him let her finish but with so little left to do it wouldn't be worth it. A few moments later Tai brought out a plate if pancakes and placed it on the table. Then he brought out strawberries, blueberries, and what she had really wanted to see, a huge plate of sliced Mango. For the past eight and a half months Sora had been craving Mangos non stop. They ate and talked about nothing. Agumon, having smelled the food walked into the living room.

"More food in the kitchen buddy." Tai said answering Agumon's question before he asked it. Biyomon soon followed his lead.

Tai grabbed his coat and briefcase, kissed Sora, and walked out the door for work. Agumon stayed in the house whenever Tai went out now a days, Agumon missed going to work with him, but Tai had asked him to watch over Sora while he was gone. Sora had turned in her letter of resignation to Yoko some time ago, and was taking a leave of absence from the Dojo. She didn't do much all day, just enough to keep herself entertained. Tai, on the other hand, was busier than ever. He not only had to teach his own classes but most of Sora's as well. The other's helped sure, but most of the classes still fell on Tai's shoulders. Sora knew about this and that was why she wanted to cook so badly. She felt bad that all her dropped responsibilities were falling to Tai and she wanted to help. But whenever Sora brought it up Tai would insist he didn't mind and that this late in her pregnancy, she shouldn't be working.

Tai, meanwhile, was in front of his first class of the day: Digital World Geography. It used to be Sora's class but Tai had taken it up when she really started to get moody. Tai wasn't so hot at Geography himself, But Izzy's maps helped and this part of the curriculum he knew very well, it was File Island, and southern Server. Thought Tai was in trouble, Sora's class instructions said it was time for the unit test, and therefore, tomorrow they'd be moving to a different place to study, some mini continent called Folder. His next class of the day was one of his own: Digivolution study. He primarily lectured about various forms of Digivolution, and what it really was in the first place. Third period for Tai found him in another of his own classes: Digimon P.E. Here Tai would have his students practice with their Digimon in various exercises, such as obstacle courses and practice dummies. Fourth was another of Sora's classes: Digital World History. Another lucky break for Tai because they were studying modern history, their adventure as kids as well as Davis' group's adventures. Tai's fifth period was yet another of Sora's classes: Digital World Botany. Here Tai was totally lost. He had no right teaching that class and it was only by following Sora's instructions to the letter that he had been able to make it through the past few months. His last class of the day was one of his own: Digimon Care. He told his student how to properly care for and raise their Digimon. When he first took the class he was getting yelled at a lot by Izzy (he had told a student that it was ok to keep a Betamon in a dry environment), but after learning about the needs of every Digimon he would likely encounter in that class it had gone smoothly. After school got out Tai was still not done. He still had a ton of paper work to do. Even with how much he worked after school, and even with him working through lunch every day, he was still woefully behind. On top of that, he had to help Izzy with his experiments to pick up the last bit of cash he needed to make ends meet. He wouldn't get home until just before dinner, it was at that point that he was too tired to make Sora rest and make him cook.

Sora was worried about him, he had been growing more and more fatigued, and it looked like he was ready to break any minute now. But Tai wouldn't break, he would bend and bend far past the point of any other man, but he would never break. Not so long as Sora relied on him.

This pattern continued for a while and Sora watched helplessly as Tai grew more and more fatigued. One day while he was at work Sora sat trying to think of a way to help Tai without him worrying about her, Biyomon flew over to her and perched herself on the back of the couch. "Sora, what's wrong" Biyomon asked

"I'm just worried about Tai, I think he's spreading himself too thin. I'm worried that if something doesn't change he'll break…" Sora said

"It'll never happen" Agumon said, he had been sitting in a near-by chair.

"He's right" Biyomon said "You're the thing that keeps him going out there."

"I know… but I think he deserves to rest for a change… but I can't do take up any of the responsibilities, he just wont let me." Sora said.

"Then call someone he will let help." Agumon said

"Joe…" She whispered while mentally slapping herself for not thinking of asking him ages ago. Sora got up, grabbed the phone, and typed in Joe's number.

"Dr. Kido's office Doctor's assistant Gomamon speaking" Gomamon said

For a moment Sora wondered how the small Digimon with no thumbs and flippers for hands could hold a phone, though she didn't dwell on it long, stranger things have happened. "Gomamon? This is Sora, I need to talk to Joe." Sora said.

"Just a sec Sora" Gomamon said back and after a short time she heard Joe's voice say "What's up Sora?"

"It's about Tai." Sora said, "I think he's over exerting himself and I was wondering if there's anything you could do to help."

"We talked about who could take over your classes while you were gone shortly after you talked to Izzy about your leave of absence." Joe said "Tai was the only one with the right periods open and enough time to take them on."

"That's the point," Sora said almost pleading, "He doesn't have the time, he needs help but won't admit it."

"Between my patents in the Digital world, and the class I teach, I have little time, however I could help Tai with his paper work, and I'll talk to Izzy about taking one of your classes." Joe said

Sora's eyes lit up when she heard that. "Thanks Joe, I knew I could count on you."

"Well I guess I got the crest of reliability for a reason" Joe said.

"For sure. Listen Joe I owe you bi-" Sora suddenly stopped as she felt her water break. "Joe call Tai, tell him to get home NOW, the Baby is coming."


	7. When Hope is Born

When Courage Falters

Chapter 7: When Hope is Born

(DT: Please note that if a sentence has "-" instead of a space it is being said in one breath and very quickly.)

Tai stood in front of Sora's Botany class lecturing over a slideshow of various digital world plants when his cell phone rang loudly. He told the class to study quietly for a moment, as he answered the call.

"Hello?" Tai said

"Tai! This is Joe! Sora's in labor! g-" Tai hung up before Joe could finish his sentence and said to the class. "Gather your things. Quickly!" They did as they were told and Tai ran them down the hall to Davis' empty classroom and yelled to Davis as he threw open the door. "I-need-you-to-watch-these-kids-Sora's-having-the-baby!" Tai ran toward the exit and yelled back to the class "Study and be nice to Motomiya-Sensei!" Tai jumped in his car (the same one from the date and the wedding) and drove home as quickly as the law would let him. The back seat was lined with pillows and plastic sheets and when Sora got in she was as comfortable as she could be at that point in time. Biyomon was riding in the back seat comforting Sora as best as she could while Agumon sat in the front passenger seat with water and other things Sora was likely to require, Biyomon would read her needs, relay them to Agumon, who would in turn grab what she needed from their supplies and give it to Biyomon who would give it to Sora. The whole set up let Tai focus on driving as smoothly as possible to the hospital.

They got Sora into a room quickly and Tai tossed Agumon his phone as he ran in with her and said, "Call the others!"

Agumon looked at the device with worry on his face. He didn't know how to use a phone… Biyomon didn't either so she hailed down a passing doctor to help. "Our friends are in there and we need to call our other friends so they know what room to come to." Biyomon said to a young doctor in navy scrubs. "Please Doctor, we don't know how to use phones and Tai is counting on us."

The doctor cocked his head at a slight angle towards the ceiling and thought "Talking pink bird asking me for help, isn't this normally the point where there's a 'shwoop' sound effect and I wake up from these day dreams?" He looked down, picked up the phone, and opened up Tai's contacts list. "How about I call his mom and she can call everyone else that should be here?"

Agumon was overjoyed as the young doctor said that. "Yeah that'll work!" he said

The phone rang for a bit before he heard "Hello?"

"Hello ma'm this is Doctor Dorian, I'm with calling on behalf of your son's small Digimon friends and-"

Before he could finish Mrs. Kamiya said "Is Sora in labor?"

"I don't know, I was just asked to help call so you could inform your son's friends and other family to meet in front of room E12 on floor 2." Dr. Dorian said

"Thank you so much" Yuuko said

"Oh it's no problem" Dorian said, and then added, "Now I've got to get to my patients."

"Oh! Yes. I'm sorry for keeping you. Goodbye." Yuuko said as she hung up.

Before long all the Digidestined where standing outside the room as well as Tai and Sora's parents. Inside Tai stood beside Sora, holding her hand quietly saying "Your doing great." And "I love you". Sora was gripping his hand hard enough to cause severe pain, but Tai ignored it and continued with his quiet encouragement. Before long Sora's grunts ceased, and was replaced by the sounds of a baby crying, their baby. The doctors cleaned it and as soon as it felt Sora's touch, the cries stopped.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." The doctor said pulling off his gloves and throwing them in a near by trashcan. Sora gazed at the small bundle in her hands and soon Tai's face was right next to hers. The baby opened her eyes, reached out of the blankets that wrapped it and began tugging on the nearest point of Tai's hair and laughed.

"She laughs like her father. What should we name her?" Sora asked

"Hitomi" Tai said as he looked into his child's eyes, they looked just like her mother's.

A few feet away the computer that the doctor had just shut off, turned on to display numbers, letters, and symbols all forming a spherical shape. Slowly an egg shaped thing began to jut out of the screen until before the watching eyes of the Kamiya family a Digiegg flopped onto the neighboring bed. It had a Digivice as well as a crest attached to it. The screen now displayed a message that read.

"A gift for the child

-Gennia"

DT: So that's the end of the story. There's still an epilogue, but I'm warning you here, it's kinda sad… Things that happened between the end and the epilogue are as follows. Tai and Sora had another child, a boy named Isamu who got a partner Digimon, a Biyomon. Hitomi's egg hatched and grew up to an Agumon, Hitomi got married to Matt's son, and Tai's goggles got passed to his son who looks just like him. On a side note, sorry for the obvious "Scrubs" reference, I love that show and thought it'd be funny.

Don't own Digimon.


	8. Epolouge: When Light Fades

When Courage Falters

When Courage Falters

Epilogue: When Light Fades

Hitmoi Ishida stood in the digital world dressed in black, lost in a sea of others adorned in the same color. To her left sat her son and to her right, her husband. She looked to the front of the gathering, her brother, Isamu stood in front of twin coffins one with the Crest of Courage etched on it and the other with the Crest of Love.

"-and I will miss them greatly." He finished he stepped down from the stage and sat by his wife and child as Hitmoi took the stage.

"What can I say about these people that hasn't already been said? They were my parents and I love them. They were old and passed away in their sleep together, and I am sure that that's the way they would want it. I love them and I will miss them." She stopped for a moment to bite back her tears. "They devoted their lives to each other, myself and my brother, and this great world we're in. They were true heroes and- and the task now falls to each and every one of us, we must continue their mission and protect both worlds." She couldn't fight anymore she broke down in hysteric tears and she stumbled back to her seat, it was only with the help of her Agumon, that she got back without falling. Gennia then took the stage with Tai's Agumon and Sora's Biyomon.

"I spoke to Tai and Sora a few months ago about their funeral arrangements, I offered them the greatest honor I could, to become one with the world they fought so hard for. They accepted. Now with the assistance of the Harmonious ones I will turn their bodies into Data, which will then be fused into the code of the Digital World. This process will also absorb Agumon and Biyomon, who have such a strong bond with their partners that this couldn't happen without them." Agumon and Biyomon then began to glow and both Warp digivolve into their Mega Forms. Wargreymon and Phoenixmon walked to their respective partner's casket and placed a hand/beak on it. Then all 5 of the Harmonious Digimon appeared in the background and each passed a globe to Gennia who focused them and shot them at the caskets. When the orbs hit the caskets began to breakdown into large rainbow chunks. The deforming spread down the caskets and up the Digimon. They together with their partners were accepted into the Digital World's main code. When the caskets and Digimon were gone a voice whispered to the crowd. In it they could hear Tai's voice as well as the voice of Sora, Wargreymon, Phoenixmon, and someone they thought long lost; Oikawa. The voice said "Do not shead any more tears for us, for we will always be here. Go and spread the virtues of Love and Courage throughout the land. When it is your time, come and join us. But the most important thing we can tell you is this… never forget what happenes When Courage Falters…"

DT: So that's the end, end. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and incase you are wondering all the other original and D-2 digidestined get the same honor upon their death. And if you want to know who got married to who beyond Tai and Sora, too bad, I started this free of other couples and that's how I'm ending it.

Don't own Digimon


	9. A Short note about the rewrite

Hello everyone! This is the Digital Typhoon with an important message about "When Courage Falters". Seeing how I've hit the mother of all writer's block on "The Goggles and the Hat... Again?" and I can't start work on "A Favor Remembered" until I get all the info from Illjwamh, I've decided to burn this extra time with a little rewrite project on "When Courage Falters". I'm going to rewrite every chapter becasue, frankly, the quality of this story is embarissing at best. Many minor detals will change but the general overveiw will stay the same. Along with totaly remastered chapters, you're going to be getting some brand new bonus chapters for things that happened in the time skips I made. This will most likely be a slow moving project, but aleast it _is_ moving.


End file.
